Love Drunk
by Silver-Afrit
Summary: Seifer and the gang play a drinking game with Hayner and his gang. Seifer and Hayner learn a few things about themselves and eachother. This is a Seifer and Hayner slash fic. Lemon in the first chapter. probably in the later chapters
1. Chapter 1 Encounter

It was mid-December in Twilight Town. Every store window was filled with greenery and coated in a thin layer of frost. Seifer shivered and rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them. He kept kicking himself mentally for not bringing any gloves. 'Where are those guys, 'he thought as he paced the cobblestoned path in front of the alleyway. 'How long does it take to pick up some food?' His mental grumblings were more to make himself feel better than really answer any questions. He knew very well before sending Rai and Fuu out together that it would take them a while to get back. He scowled and leaned against the chilled brick wall behind him. 'They're probably holding hands or making out somewhere…' He made a face. 'While I'm out here waiting and getting frostbite.' He made a mental note to kick Rai when he got back.

Just as Seifer had started to give up on his friends return, he caught sight of Rai and Fuu coming down the path. "Finally!" he shouted throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "What took you guys so long?" Rai grinned and Fuu smirked slightly. "Surprise," she stated simply and turned to Rai. Rai reached into one of the paper bags he was carrying and pulled out a large bottle.

Seifer took the bottle from Rai and turned it over in his hands, examining it. It was made of a dark blue tinted glass, and had a cork wedged in the top. Seifer looked back to his friends and grinned. "Is this?" Rai nodded looking pleased. "For a bit of Holiday cheer, Ya'know?" Seifer cocked his head to the side. "How did you get it?" Fuu took the bottle and put it back in the sack. "Snitched it," she stated plainly. Seifer looked surprised. "From the store?" Rai laughed. "Nah, my parents had a case in the basement. I figured they wouldn't miss just one. Ya'know?"

The trio started back to Seifer's apartment at a brisk pace. Rai and Fuu had picked up the food before they had stopped at Rai's house, and it was quickly getting cold. Seifer was walking so quickly that he didn't watch where he was going. He rounded a corner and ran into something hard and warm, knocking him back into Rai. Rai stumbled and spilled the bags he was holding. "Ow! What the hell?" Seifer spat as he leaned up on his elbows, only to get pelted by the food packages and the heavy glass bottle. "You ran into me!" a spunky, equally angry voice yelled back. Seifer's eyes focused again and he found what he had run into, a young blond-haired boy with brown eyes glared at him across the pavement. "Chicken-wuss?" Seifer spat in disbelief, using his favorite name for Hayner. The younger boy scowled and picked himself up off the street.

The pair glared at each other for a moment until Hayner's friends caught up to him. "Hayner! Are you ok?" Olette asked touching her friend on his elbow in a concerned manner. Seifer rose to his feet with a snort. "Watch where you're going," he growled. "You were the one who wasn't watching!" Hayner snarled in return. While the two bickered Rai and Fuu gathered the spilled food packages. Pence, being good natured, bent over and started to help. He picked up the glass bottle. "Is this…Alcohol?" He asked sounding surprised. Seifer turned his anger towards the stouter boy, snatching the bottle. "Yeah? What of it?" Pence's face became a sheepish frown. "You guys aren't old enough to drink…" Seifer gave a mocking snort. "Why don't you chickens run back home to your mommies and daddies, leave the big boys and girls alone." Hayner clinched his fists and scowled. "WE are just as 'mature' and adult as you guys are!" He snarled, snatching the bottle from Seifer and trying to tear the cork out with his teeth.

Seifer watched with some amusement. "You're going to break your teeth. You have to use a bottle opener, stupid." Hayner snorted grumpily and tossed the bottle back to Seifer. "You have one?" Seifer nodded. "At my place," Seifer started out towards his home with quick strides, Hayner following close behind. Olette looked from Pence, to Rai, to Fuu. "Does anyone else know what just happened?" she asked, her face scrunching into a confused frown. Fuu nodded stoutly. "Drinking contest," she quipped before taking off jogging to follow after Seifer, Rai following close behind. Pence looked to Olette, who smiled reassuringly, and they followed the group.

Seifer lived on the far edge of town. His apartment was a one bedroom on the second floor. The group settled in quickly, watching as Rai opened the bottle and handed it to Hayner. Seifer grinned smugly and crossed his arms across his wide chest. "Drink up lamer," he taunted, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Hayner looked a bit unsure and looked to Olette and Pence for support. Pence didn't look happy at all, but Olette gave him a thumbs-up and smiled. "Go for it Hayner." Hayner closed his eyes and raised the bottle to his lips taking a nervous sip.

The liquid tasted slightly sweet and dry almost like ginger ale. It bubbled pleasantly in his mouth and throat when he swallowed, leaving a bitter aftertaste. Hayner opened his eyes and grinned. "It's not that bad," he said handing the bottle back to Rai. Seifer grinned and made a 'tsk' sound. "You hardly had any." Hayner scowled at the older blonde. "That was just my first sip. I wanted to make sure there was plenty left."

The group passed the bottle around in a circle, everyone taking a sip. Gradually they all became giggly, forgetting it was rivalry that brought them together and not a party. Seifer's gang shared the food they brought and the bottle was passed from hand to hand many times. Hayner's head was starting to feel funny. In fact, everything was funny. He couldn't remember why he ever had disliked Seifer; he seemed like a nice guy. A really nice guy. He had nice eyes too. Mesmerizing blue eyes that Hayner just wanted to drown in.

Hayner was broken out of his thoughts by Olette saying something. "Hey, the bottles empty." Hayner made a confused face. Empty? How could it be empty? It was such a big, pretty bottle. Blue, like Seifer's eyes. Hayner giggled to himself and took the bottle from Olette. "Let's play a game," he slurred. Everyone agreed that a game sounded fun. Nobody really wanted to go home and playing a game seemed like a good way to waste time now that to food and drink were gone.

Hayner laid the bottle on its side on the floor. "Let's play 'kiss or tell'," he said, a big grin on his face. Seifer raised an eyebrow. "What the hell kinda game is that?" he growled. His mood was elevated and he was becoming foul mouthed. Olette explained that 'kiss or tell' was a mix of 'truth or dare' and 'spin the bottle'. After the game was explained twice, Rai being even thicker in wit when inebriated, the game started with Olette. Olette spun and the bottle landed on Fuu. Olette giggled. "Ok Fuu, kiss or tell?" The boys in the group either blushed or blanched at the first choice mentioned but relaxed when Fuu quickly replied. "Tell." Olette thought for a moment. "Okay, what's the strangest thing you've ever been afraid of?" Fuu's red tinted eyes widened. "……Captain Crunch." Everyone looked confused. "Like the cereal box guy?" Fuu nodded solemnly. "Creepy eyes."

Olette giggled and passed the bottle to Rai. Rai spun and everyone found out that Seifer was wearing green boxer shorts. Pence spun and Olette kissed his cheek, causing him to blush. Hayner's turn came and the bottle landed on Seifer. Hayner grinned, "Alright Seifer, kiss or tell?" Seifer looked unsure for a moment, and then he blushed and smirked. "Kiss."

The kiss was sudden, rough yet dry, and knocked Hayner on his back. Seifer's mouth was warm and made Hayner's woozy head swim even more. He closed his eyes and kissed Seifer back, forgetting his friends, forgetting his rivalry, even forgetting that they were both boys. The others watched in disbelief as their friends made out on the carpet. "Umm Guys?" Pence started out. Olette shushed him with a finger to his lips and a wink. "Let's go home kay?" she said with a giggle. "It's getting late." It must have been the alcohol in his brain, but Pence agreed and helped Olette stagger out the door and down the stairs. Rai looked to Fuu questioningly. Fuu grinned and motioned for him to follow her. "Repressed feelings," she stated, causing Rai's brow to furrow. "Wha? No way!" Fuu gave him a soft kiss to silence him, and he followed her complacently out the door.

Hayner pulled away from the kiss with a breathless gasp. "S-Seifer?" he mumbled looking confused. Seifer's piercing blue gaze seemed to bore holes into Hayner's own warm brown eyes. "Please just go with it," came Seifer's unexpected reply. "I've wanted this for a long time..." Hayner smiled softly. "Really?" Something about his current state of mind made him accept everything Seifer said without much thought. "Alright." He wasn't really sure what it was that Seifer was talking about but something in his tone told him that Seifer wasn't going to hurt him.

Seifer's head was clouded with alcohol and lust. He trailed a line of soft dry kisses down the younger blonde's neck, pulling the collar of the boy's shirt away from his shoulder. Hayner moaned softly and pulled the older boy's hat off revealing his disheveled blonde locks. Seifer lifted Hayner gently with one arm and slid off the boy's vest and tank, relishing the view of the young teen's sun kissed torso. 'He's been to the beach,' he thought while he kissed the line between Hayner's lean pectorals. 'He tastes warm, like the sun.'

Hayner's heart rate quickened as Seifer ran his rough hands over the sensitive flesh of his stomach and chest. He kept hearing a nagging voice in the back of his brain, something telling him that this shouldn't feel as good as it did. As much as Hayner tried to focus on what that voice was telling him, he couldn't hear it over the sensations that Seifer's touch was creating. Hayner moaned and mewled as Seifer's hot mouth caressed his nipples, causing him to arch and burry his hands tightly into the older teen's hair. "Seifer!" Calling out his name just seemed to make Seifer even more excited. He rubbed his hips into Hayner's, causing his virgin body to react instinctively.

'I want him so bad right now,' Seifer thought as he hooked his fingers into the band of Hayner's cargo pants. He looked up at the younger boy, trying to decide if he could go further or not. Hayner's face was hazed with lust and drunk adoration. His cheeks were flushed red and his brown eyes were fixated on Seifer. "Wh-Why'd you stop?" he gasped. Seifer blushed but grinned, running his large hand up the boy's growing bulge. "You want what I want right?"

Hayner didn't really know what it was that Seifer wanted, but he nodded anyway. "Y-Yes, I think so." Hayner's body craved more of Seifer's touch. He wanted the older boy to engulf him. Seifer unbuttoned the front of Hayner's pants and slid him out of them along with his shorts. Hayner gasped as a sudden wave of cold air hit his private areas. "Ughn…" Seifer ran his finger tips up the smaller blonde's painfully erect member, causing him to cry out for a different sensation. Hayner's body quickly heated up, his skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. "S-Seifer! D-don't tease!" he gasped as Seifer ghosted his hands and finger tips over his rock hard flesh. "I can't help it. You're so cute when I tease you," Seifer chuckled as he crawled backwards until level with Hayner's hips.

Their eyes locked one last time before Hayner's snapped shut quickly. "Ahn! N-not there!" he suddenly screamed as Seifer's searing hot mouth closed over the tip of his manhood. "Mmm," Seifer rumbled, sending vibrations up Hayner's cock and causing white flashes to pop in Hayner's vision. Hayner's thin hips bucked into Seifer's stimulations, almost choking him. Seifer chuckled inwardly and held Hayner in place with one hand. Hayner thought he was going to lose his mind if the larger boy kept up his actions. His body was squirming under Seifer's hold and then suddenly, Seifer removed his mouth. Hayner groaned in disappointment and looked up at him. "What is it?" Seifer offered him two of his fingers. "Suck on these." Hayner looked confused but dutifully obeyed, reassured by Seifer moving closer to his body.

After a few moments Seifer seemed satisfied with his partner's actions and moved to the drawstring of his own pants. Hayner leaned up, still working on Seifer's fingers, to watch as the baggy sweats slid from Seifer's well muscled frame and were kicked to the side. Seifer pulled his hand out of Hayner's mouth and began to stroke the smaller blonde's tight opening. Hayner tensed and shuddered. "Why are you doing that?" he murmured, half mesmerized by the strange feeling. Seifer 'tsk'ed and scowled gently. "Relax, just trust me." Hayner did his best to relax but when Seifer suddenly inserted the finger into his opening he flinched and cried out. "A-Ah! N-no!" Seifer persisted, moving his digit around until it grazed Hayner's sweet spot. Hayner thrust back on Seifer's hand. "Oh!...Mmm!" His brown eyes peeped open and he stared down at Seifer, pleading for him to touch it again. Seifer quickly complied, rubbing over Hayner's prostate again and again as he inserted a second and third finger. He gently stretched his virgin lover's skin until he cried for more.

Seifer pulled his hand away and spread Hayner's thighs gently. "Ready now?" he questioned teasingly. Hayner nodded vigorously, seeing instinctively where these actions were leading. "P-please." "Please what?" "Please Seifer! Don't make me wait any longer!" Hayner almost screamed. Seifer rubbed a hand down his own member, coating it with his slick pre-cum. "Alright," he said with a grin as he maneuvered himself in front of his willing partner. Before he could do any more than insert the head of his member Hayner thrust down on him, burying him to the hilt. They gasped in unison and Seifer let out a low moan, making the boy under him shiver. Seifer started to move in steady even stokes. Thrusting into Hayner slowly and stroking the boy's member in time with his movements. "F-faster!" Hayner mewled as he thrust back onto Seifer. Seifer sped up both of his movements until Hayner began to cry.

It was such a strange and wonderful feeling to the smaller boy. Everything was a muddled mix of intense pain and searing pleasure. His insides were twisting into a hot coil in his belly and it made him gasp. "Seifer! I-I feel strange!" he cried, his head twisting from side to side. "Just let it go it'll be ok!" Seifer growled back, giving the boy's cock a squeeze. Hayner let go with a cry of pleasure and a spray of milk white cum. "Seifer! Oh Seifer!" The boy's passionate cries sent Seifer over the edge as well, spilling his hot seed and filling Hayner completely. "Oh Fuck! H-Hayner!" he moaned before collapsing in ecstasy on top of the smaller blonde.

Seifer gently pulled out from his smaller lover and cradled him to his chest gently. Hayner yawned and smiled, the afterglow making his eyes heavy with satisfaction. "We're going to have some hangover tomorrow…" Seifer muttered sleepily, his eyes shutting. Hayner nodded without really comprehending. "Mmm," he murred as they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

Hayner awoke to a ringing in his ears and throbbing in his skull. "Ughnnn….." he moaned opening his brown eyes and trying to sit up. 'Why was I sleeping on the floor?' he thought groggily as he looked about. The room was unfamiliar, but not scary. A black blanket had been tucked around his shoulders, and had fallen off when he sat up. Hayner picked at it sleepily, trying to figure out how he had gotten here and why he was naked. 'My head feels like its splitting down the middle.' He thought as he cradled it gently in his hands.

A rattling noise could be heard from what Hayner could only assume was a kitchen. 'Time to go find out who my host is....' he decided finally as he staggered to his feet, wrapping the blanket tightly around him, and wobbled towards the sounds. "H-hello?" he called timidly as he entered the small but tidy kitchen space. Seifer looked up from the eggs he was frying. "You're awake," he stated plainly, returning to his cooking. Hayner's eyes widened in disbelief. "Y-you!" he stuttered accusingly, staggering back a few steps. Seifer didn't look up. "Yeah, me. What about it?" Hayner looked confused. "W-why am I? This is your house?" Seifer deposited the eggs onto a plate with toast. "Yeah," he stared at the stunned teen. "What you don't remember last night at all?"

Hayner looked ready to make a biting remark in return, but stopped. All the memories of the night before came flooding back to him at once. The drinking contest, the game, Seifer's kiss, … Hayner's eyes bugged out, and his mouth fell open comically. "W-w-we, you and I, had sex!!!" he moaned, clutching his head in his hands. Seifer chuckled. "Well don't sound so happy." He pushed the plate of food to the younger blonde. "Here, I gotta go to work. We'll talk about this when I get back," he said as he pulled on his coat. Hayner snapped up, staring at him in surprise. "I can't stay here!" Seifer sighed. "Well why not? It's Saturday." "But, my friends…" "Will be at home nursing hangovers." "My clothes?" Seifer waved a dismissing hand. "The landlady's got them. She does my laundry for me. Just wear some of my clothes." Hayner looked ready to cry. "B-but…" Seifer pulled on his boots and stood up, walking to the door. "I have to go. Just eat whatever's here and don't touch my stuff." Hayner opened his mouth to say more but was silenced by the slamming of the front door.

After eating the breakfast left for him and swallowing three headache pills, Hayner went into Seifer's bedroom to try and find some clothes. None of Seifer's pants fit him, but he was able to find a pair of shorts that, with a bit of cinching, fit comfortably around his slim hips. He sat on the edge of Seifer's plain but soft bed, and covered his face with his hands. 'I can't believe I let him do that to me.' He lay back on his back and stared up at the ceiling. 'What does it mean now? Well I'm not a virgin anymore…Do I still feel like me?' he squinted his eyes experimentally. 'Well I still like sea salt ice-cream…and…I still feel like a boy…I…I don't like Seifer.' He rolled on his side and sighed. 'Do I? I wonder what he meant last night…He had been waiting a long time for this…' Hayner lay in Seifer's bed, breathing in the clean warm scent of the sheets, worrying about his feelings and the goings on of the night before until he fell fast asleep.

"Hey Seifer!" Seifer groaned and pretended not to hear his name. "HEYYYYY! SEEEEIIIIIFFFERRR!!!" Seifer scowled and spun around. "I'm right here! Don't yell damn it!" Rai grinned sheepishly and motioned for his friend to come closer. Seifer sighed and started down the ladder.

Seifer worked at a local store. They sold odds and ends type items. Things ranging from soaps to tampons, which just so happened to be what Seifer was stocking. He was mortified. Not only did he have a crappy job, but he was the low man on the totem pole. Meaning what the other guys didn't want to do, Seifer was stuck doing.

He stepped down off the ladder and crossed his arms. "I said don't bother me at work guys." Fuu looked up at Rai with an 'I told you so' sort of stare. Rai pretended not to notice. "So, how did things end up last night? Things were getting kinda crazy when we left, Ya'know?" Seifer looked away smirking. "I got a new pet." Rai made a confused face, but Fuu grinned. "You're welcome," she stated plainly. Seifer's smile melted from cocky to a bit sad. "I don't know if he'll let me keep him…" Fuu patted his arm. "Training helps." Rai looked even more confused. "You got a dog or something Seifer?" The other two just stared at him for a moment. "What? I just wanted to know what kind it was, Ya'know?" Fuu shook her head and grabbed his chain necklace. "Good luck Seifer," she said, as she started to drag Rai away. Seifer chuckled and shook his head. "Training huh…"

Hayner awoke to someone gently shaking his shoulder. "Wake up lamer." Seifer almost cooed. Hayner scrunched up his nose at the name. "Don't call me that, especially not when you say it all mushy like that." The older boy chuckled. "Well you look so cute when you're asleep. Why you in my bed?" Hayner sat up, ignoring the question. "What time is it?" he yawned. Seifer checked his watch. "About six o'clock at night." Hayner frowned. "Man, I didn't get to go outside once today. My mom must be worried sick!" Seifer patted his spiky blonde head. "Nah, I told her you were hanging out with me for a few days." Hayner gave Seifer a sidelong glance and scowled. "And she said ok just like that?" Seifer nodded. Hayner scowled down at the sheets. 'Thanks mom, you're really Mother of the Year…'

Hayner hung his legs over the side of Seifer's bed, watching the older boy remove his boots and outerwear. "So, are we going to talk about this?" Seifer glanced back at the smaller teen, taking note of his troubled expression. "Like what?" Hayner shrugged and looked at the floor guiltily. "Well I dunno…Like, where do we go from here? Are we a couple just because we…" He gulped, trying to get out the word. "Had sex?"Seifer finished for him. Hayner flushed. "Yeah that…" Seifer chuckled. "Well I'm not going to marry you if that's what you're thinking." Hayner sputtered angrily, causing Seifer to laugh. "Come on chicken –wuss, let's eat dinner. I'm starving." Hayner's stomach growled loudly at the mention of food. "Since you brought it up," he said with a sigh and a grin.

Hayner tore into the meal like he hadn't eaten for weeks. He didn't realize how hungry he was from not eating all day. Seifer watched the boy with a partly amused smile on his face. 'He's so cute…I guess that makes me a sap…' His eyes wandered freely over the smaller blonde's features. 'Smitten, I'm absolutely smitten… It's pathetic.' Seifer's face furrowed into a troubled frown and his gaze shifted into his plate. 'I…I don't know how to ask him to stay with me…I don't want him to say no.' He shifted around nervously. 'It's best to avoid the conversation. I won't give him a chance to say no until I make him love me back.' Hayner stopped eating and looked up. "…Something wrong?" Seifer jumped at the interruption of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh nothing," he quickly said, starting to shovel food into his mouth. Hayner watched him for a moment. "You're weird."

After their dinner, Hayner wanted to take a shower. He looked to Seifer questioningly. "So…did you pick up any of my clothes?" Seifer looked as if he dropped a brick on his own foot. "Damn it! I knew there was something I was forgetting!" Hayner sighed and shook his head. "Well that's just great. You practically kidnap me but you don't bother to get any of my clothes?" Seifer winced apologetically. "We'll go and get them tomorrow. All the trolleys have stopped for the day." Hayner scowled and crossed his arms, giving him the appearance of a small child pouting. "Well what am I going to wear after I shower?" Seifer's face flushed red, and he turned away grinning. 'Hayner…in the shower…' His hormonal imagination quickly supplied him with several lewd mental images of Hayner's slender form covered in suds, water glistening down his form and steam barely obscuring the view. "Hello? Hello! Earth to Seifer!?" Seifer snapped out of it and scowled down at the pouty blonde. "What?" "I said what am I going to wear?"Hayner huffed agitatedly. Seifer strode into his room, Hayner in his wake, and started to dig through his clothes. "Umm…Uh…." Hayner watched each article of cloth fly past him and settle on the floor. "What about this?" he said, picking up an oversized tee-shirt. Seifer looked over. "What about the pants?" "It's long enough…I'll just wear it over my shorts."

Seifer showed Hayner to the bathroom and handed him a towel. "Just don't use all the hot water." Hayner rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Yeah." Once Seifer was securely locked out, Hayner undressed and turned on the spray. The water felt wonderful against his bare skin, he had felt strangely sticky all day. As he lathered up his washrag a familiar scent prickled his nose. Breathing deeply, Hayner came to realize it was Seifer's scent he was recognizing. The soap smelled just like Seifer. 'Well I guess it's really Seifer who smells like the soap…It smells really good...' he thought as he brought the washrag up to his face to inhale the smell. It was almost intoxicating to the boy, he chuckled and inhaled again. Hayner's head swam and his inside's felt warm, as memories of the night before came creeping back.

'Seifer's hands…They were big and warm. His entire body, it had such heat.' Hayner's eyes drifted shut as his hands closed over his manhood. 'Every part of him surrounded me. His sweat, his voice, his motions…I've never felt anything as good as that was…I bet it's even better with a sober mind.' Hayner's subconscious stroking became rougher over his swelling member. "Ughn….Oh.." He sank to his knees in the pooling water near the drain, doubling over from his own actions. "Seifer!" He hissed, biting his lower lip as he came over the tiles. He knelt on the bottom of the shower. Watching his cream wash down the drain, and catching his breath. 'I…I do like Seifer…' he thought with a grimace. 'But I'm not going to let him know that.'

Hayner quickly cleaned up, got out, and dried off. He pulled on Seifer's tee-shirt and looked about for the shorts. "Damn it..." he muttered and picked up the soaked shorts. He had stepped out of them to get in the shower, and had stepped on them like a bath rug when he got out. 'Well this is just great. I don't have anything to cover my bare ass now.' He slung the shorts on the floor in a temperamental manner, and hurried out of the bathroom. " 's all yours!" Seifer heard him shout as he zoomed past him towards the bedroom. Seifer chuckled and went to shower. As soon as Seifer stepped into the spray he jumped back out again, cursing like a sailor. 'That little brat used up all the hot water!'

After a very quick and unpleasant shower, Seifer stormed into the bed room looking ready to spit flames. "Alright Lamer!-" he started, but stopped suddenly when he saw Hayner was already in the bed curled up under the blankets. Seifer crept over and leaned over the sleeping boy's face. His heart ached longingly at the expression on Hayner's visage. 'He looks so innocent and fragile when he's asleep…' Seifer thought as he eased into bed next to the boy, and slipped an arm over him. A devilish smirk quickly replaced the tender smile, as Seifer's hand happened to brush over the soft flesh of Hayner's bum. He switched off the lamp and caressed the smooth curve gently, closing his eyes to sleep. "Alright Lamer…" He murmured into Hayner's unhearing ear. "You're mine now, and your training starts tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3 discoverys

The sunlight filtered through the dirty window panes of Seifer's apartment, bathing the bed in a hazy white glow. Hayner's eyes drifted open lazily and he yawned sleepily. 'It's so cold…' he thought, as he burrowed further under the blankets and closer to Seifer. Seifer moaned softly in his sleep and cradled the boy to his chest. 'This isn't so bad…I could get used to this…as long as he stays asleep.' Hayner's luck ran out sooner than he would have hoped. Seifer's brilliant blue eyes cracked open and locked with Hayner's. They blushed simultaneously, Seifer because he was still holding onto Hayner's tocks and Hayner because of the close quartered embrace.

Seifer quickly slipped out of the bed with an 'ehem'. Hayner squeezed the blankets up around his chin, discreetly watching the older boy strip out of his bed clothes and pull on his normal garb. Seifer settled his beanie over his short cropped blonde locks and stared back at Hayner. "You getting out of bed?" Hayner shook his head franticly. "Not until you get out," he mumbled into the blanket. Seifer rolled his eyes. "It's nothing I haven't seen before lamer," he scoffed, but left the room all the same.

Seifer had brought Hayner's clothes back, clean and folded, the night before whilst Hayner was in the shower and they were waiting for him on the dresser. Hayner growled and yanked on his boxers. 'Asshole could have told me last night…' he grumbled mentally.

While he was dressing, a small bottle on the dresser caught Hayner's eyes. "What's this...?" he wondered aloud, picking it up and turning it over in his palm. The bottle was clear and half full of an amber colored liquid. Hayner gave the nozzle an experimental press, spraying a fine mist of spice and musk scented liquid. "Cologne?" the blonde chuckled. "Never noticed him wearing anything like this before." He decided to give himself a liberal douse of the scent and see if Seifer noticed.

Seifer was making breakfast when Hayner came out of the bedroom. He took note that it was toast and eggs again. 'Is that all he knows how to make? Or all he thinks I'll eat?' When Hayner passed to take a seat at the bar Seifer's nose crinkled. "Hey, I thought I told you not to touch my stuff?" he growled, causing Hayner to smirk cockily. "Like I'd listen to- Ouch!" His hands flew to his nose where Seifer had suddenly flicked him. "Bad dog," Seifer stated with a smug smirk of his own. Hayner growled and opened his mouth to protest. Seifer raised a hand and cut him off. "Clearly you need to be house trained and learn to respect your master." Hayner's brows furrowed and the corner's of his mouth turned down in a fierce pout. "M-master?! You are not my master, and I am not a dog!" Seifer flicked him again. "Now, now, don't growl at the hand that feeds you." Hayner simply scowled over the hands covering his nose. "Eat," Seifer said, pushing the plate over to the disgruntled boy. "We're going out to get some stuff in a minute." Hayner huffed and started to eat his eggs.

Seifer started on his own plate, glancing at the younger blonde in-between bites. 'Today's Sunday… I don't have work today. That means I have a whole day to spend with him…what are we going to do all day?' Seifer's imagination quickly supplied several lewd things that could keep two teenage boys busy all day and all night. His face flushed red and he quickly tried to hide it by tucking his chin to his chest.

After breakfast, the pair started off toward Hayner's house to get his clothes. Halfway there they caught a trolley that took them the rest of the way quickly. Hayner skipped up to the steps of his house and dug around the barren flowerpots for his house key. Unlocking the door, he ran inside eagerly calling out. "Mom! Mom?" Seifer followed lazily, casually taking in every detail of the other boy's home.

Hayner came back to Seifer a confused frown on his face. "She's not here…" He sounded so forlorn Seifer's heart gave a twinge of pity. "Maybe she just stepped out for a bit. You know, like for groceries or something." Hayner sniffled and rubbed at his eye with a fist. "Maybe…" Seifer tugged at his sleeve. "Well let's go get your clothes and stuff." Hayner scowled and turned away. "You stay down here. I don't want you in my room." Seifer grunted in indifference and shrugged.

Hayner ran up the stairs to his room and shut the door behind him. He sat heavily on the edge of his bed and stared at the floor. 'She left again…Just like the last time. No note, no call, she even left me with Seifer…' Tears stung at the corners of his eyes and he kneaded them away with a palm. 'She doesn't care at all…' he thought miserably of the last time his mother left him without warning. He had come home from school to find an empty house. He had looked all over town only to find out; she took the train that evening and made arrangements for Hayner to stay with the neighbor woman. Hayner sighed dismally. She had been gone for four weeks that time. How long would she stay away this time? Would she even come back? A rattling noise from downstairs broke him out of his sullen musings. He had to pack now. He'd worry about his mother later. He rummaged about his room gathering up several changes of clothes, his toothbrush, and other oddities to keep him entertained. He stuffed it all roughly into a canvas knapsack and scurried downstairs.

Seifer had been entertaining himself by looking at the various pictures on the walls. He had paused in front of a wooden framed baby picture of Hayner. Seifer smirked as he scrutinized the cubby cheeked infant in the photo. 'He was a cute kid...' Seifer heard a loud 'Agk!' from behind him. "D-don't look at those!" Hayner wailed as he dashed over and started to tug at Seifer. Seifer chuckled. "Why not? You were sooooo cute Lamer. Just look at those fat little legs."

Hayner dragged Seifer out of his home by his arms, the older blonde still laughing, and quickly locked the door. "L-let's just go home!" He huffed moodily, his cheeks flushed with red. Seifer smirked and shook his head. "The day's just started. Let's go do something together." Hayner's eyes grew wide and his blush deepened. "Like…a date?" he asked peering sideways at the taller boy. Seifer blushed a bit himself. "Well if you want to make it weird and call it that, yeah. I guess." Hayner looked at the ground, his expression one of uncertainty. "Well…" he suddenly grinned up at Seifer. "Alright, let's go!" Seifer laughed and made a 'tsk' sound. "You're such a weirdo."

Seifer took Hayner to get a treat from the local bakery a few blocks away. They both ordered a warm cinnamon roll and ate it as they walked down the streets toward the beach. People bustled past them in a flurry of shopping panic. The cold air made their breath frost in clouds and their cheeks tinge red. Seifer eased an arm around Hayner's shoulders and pulled him closer to him. Hayner was startled and almost dropped his roll. "W-what are you?" He stammered looking up at the lager boy. Seifer smirked. "A dog should always walk close to his master," he teased.

Hayner scrunched up his face in confusion. "What?" Then he paused, a wicked grin spreading over his features. "Alright. So I'm your dog?" Seifer's smirk faded, wondering where the smaller blonde was going with his statement. Hayner didn't make him wait long for an answer. "Well then you should have brought a leash!" He giggled as he took off running down the street. Seifer grinned and started off after him.

The chase seemed to last forever. Hayner lead Seifer all around the town, up and down alleyways, over walls, through tunnels. Seifer's lungs burned from the cold air he was gulping. 'Where did he get all this energy?!' Seifer thought as he chased Hayner down a cobbled street, barely avoiding shoppers and their bags. Hayner grinned over his shoulder. "Hurry up old man! Or are you running out of steam?!"

Seifer growled under his breath and gave one last burst of speed. His leg muscles strained as he ran up beside the younger boy and grabbed the back of his vest. Hayner let out a yelp as he was pulled back into Seifer, who fell over onto his bum. They sat there for a moment, sides heaving and staring at each other. Hayner broke the silence at last, breaking out in giddy laughter. "You got me!" He grinned. Seifer looked incredulous for a moment, and then broke into chuckles. "You are one weird kid."

Hayner's laugher faded out and he fell silent. "….." He stared into Seifer's eyes, a blush spreading quickly over his features. Seifer's brows furrowed. "Hayner?" The smaller blonde leaned in close to Seifer and gave him a quick chaste kiss on his cheek. Seifer's jaw dropped. "What was that for?" Hayner stared at the ground. "I dunno…I just wanted to… that's all." Seifer stared at Hayner for a bit longer. 'He's so impulsive…What's going though your head anyway?' Hayner chewed his lower lip and looked up at the other blonde. "Let's go to the beach…I want to see the ocean." Seifer got up and dusted himself off. "But it's the middle of winter." Hayner shrugged. "I've never been in the winter time." Seifer nodded and started to lead the way.

The beach was empty, as expected in mid-December. The ocean was a complacent bluish-grey tone. Hayner stood on the shore and stared happily out at the even breaking waves that lapped at the shoreline. He turned to Seifer, the ocean breeze tugging at his already unruly locks. "Pretty isn't it?" Seifer smiled softly and shrugged. "I guess so." Hayner shook his head. "You just don't appreciate the finer things in life." Seifer came to stand next to him, if Hayner had been taller their shoulders would have touched. "Is that so?" Hayner nodded. "Yup, you're just a party pooper." Seifer chuckled. "What ever." Hayner plopped down on the sand and started tugging off his shoes. Seifer cocked an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I want to feel the sand in my toes."

"It's freezing!"

Hayner stuck out his tongue defiantly. "I don't care!" Seifer scoffed. "Fine, get frost bite." He watched his childish actions and smiled amused when Hayner started scrunching his toes in the silvery sand. "It's cold!" He exclaimed with a grin. "No duh, Lamer. It's like fifty five degrees out here." He leaned down and picked up the smaller boy's shoes. "Here, put your shoes back on." He looked up to find Hayner had gotten up and started running down the sand. "Not this again." He growled as he started off after him.

Hayner suddenly stopped running a few feet away. Catching up to him, Seifer noticed him holding onto his foot. Hayner fell to his knees a pained grimace on his face. "Ow…" Seifer's brows knitted together in concern as he peered at the afflicted area. Blood trickled from the ball of the boy's foot, a long, angry red gash in the pink flesh. "What happened?"

"I think I stepped on a shell…"

"Can you walk?"

Hayner tried to get up and wobbled, almost falling again. "Careful." Seifer murmured, catching him by the shoulders. Hayner looked up at him, tears glistening at the corners of his brown eyes. "It hurts…" He whimpered, causing Seifer's heart to twinge. "Here, wrap your arms around my neck. I'll carry you." Hayner did as he was told and Seifer cradled him bridal style in his arms.

As Seifer walked back towards the train station Hayner buried his face in the crevice between his shoulder and neck. It was a comfort for the smaller boy, but it made Seifer shiver with arousal. 'You have no idea what you do to me…' he thought as he stared down at the slender frame in his arms. 'How badly every part of me seems to want you…'

At the train station the conductor helped the boy bandage Hayner's foot with gauze and tape from the emergency kit. Seifer thanked him and got on the train for home. When he moved to set Hayner in the seat the boy tightened his grip on his neck. "W-will you hold me till we get home?" he whispered, causing Seifer to gulp and nod. Seifer wondered what had the boy so uncharacteristically dependent but figured he must just be tired. They rode home in silence. Hayner fell asleep on the train and slept through the trolley ride. Seifer carried him up the stairs to his apartment and sat on the couch, with him in his arms.

Hayner snuggled into the warm bulk of Seifer's chest and opened a brown eye groggily. "Hey sleepy head," Seifer rumbled, a smile creeping over his features. Hayner yawned in reply. "What time is it?"

Seifer looked over at a wall clock. "Eight thirty."

Hayner nodded and nuzzled closer. He was quiet for a long time and then mumbled. "Seifer?"

"Yeah?"

"I had a lot of fun today."

"Even after slicing your foot?"

"Well other than that."

Seifer chuckled. Silence fell over the two again. Seifer almost dozed off until Hayner's voice piped up again. "Seifer?"

"Yeah?" Seifer sighed.

"Will you…kiss me?"

Seifer's eyes popped open. "What?" Hayner looked abashed and chewed his lower lip. "W-will you kiss me?" Seifer gulped. "Like on the lips?" Hayner nodded. The larger boy leaned closer, brushing his lips softly over the wind chapped mouth. Hayner sighed softly, causing an unwelcome tightness in Seifer's pants. He wrapped his arms gently around the smaller form pausing just over the mouth, not knowing whether his attentions were wanted or not. Hayner blushed and leaned up, closing the small gap between their lips.

Seifer groaned softly and pressed closer, his mouth caressing and sucking gently at Hayner's lips. Hayner's grip on Seifer's shoulders tightened, his hands fisting the cloth of his shirt. Seifer slid his tongue over the lower ridge of Hayner's lips, causing him to gasp in surprised arousal. Seifer took advantage of Hayner's open mouth to slip his tongue over his teeth. Hayner moaned as the wicked muscle ravaged his cavern, exploring every inch and attacking his own tongue. Seifer pulled away gasping. "Hayner…I…" Hayner gulped and panted, his eyes misting with an emotion only to be described as adoration mixed with confusion. "I…Really want you…" Hayner's face flushed. "Want me?" Seifer blushed as well and nodded. "I want you to be with me…be my lover…"

Hayner looked away in embarrassment. "I don't know…" Seifer's expression became sorrowful, causing Hayner to quickly add. "It's not that I don't like you! I really, really like you…I'm just…Afraid."

"Afraid?"

Hayner nodded. "I'm not used to liking a guy. I don't want to jump into things…I mean…The last time we…did stuff…I was drunk and-" Seifer cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. "We don't have to have sex again. Not until you're sure you want to." He stared into Hayner's brown eyes. "I'm not going to pressure you into doing anything you're not ready for." Hayner blushed more. "Really?" Seifer nodded. "Yeah." Hayner leaned up and kissed Seifer on his cheek, making the older boy blush deeply. "Alright then…" Seifer grinned. "Let's get some sleep…" Hayner nodded, following the older boy to bed.

They collapsed onto the bed, fully clothed, tangling together in an affectionate embrace. Hayner rested his head on Seifer's chest and looked up toward the window. "Hey look, it's snowing..." Seifer looked up. "Weird, I wonder if they'll cancel your classes." Hayner groaned and resettled onto Seifer's chest. "Don't mention school.." Seifer chuckled and nuzzled the top of Hayner's head. "Go to sleep lamer…"


	4. Chapter 4 Snow

The newscaster's voice droned on and on as Hayner snuggled further into his blanket. "Come on come on…Tell me the schools..." He whispered under his breath, annoyed with the balding man on the screen. The screen lit up a bright blue and a busty blonde woman with a wide smile flickered onto the screen. "Bundle up tight today people," she chirped with a flash of white teeth. "The snow just keeps on falling and we're expected to have a full ten inches of accumulation by nightfall!" Hayner wiggled excitedly and leaned closer to the screen in anticipation.

Seifer passed through the living room wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants, a white towel over his freshly washed blond locks. "Hey Lamer," he grunted, poking at Hayner in the bum with his foot. "Go put my blanket back and take a shower. You're starting to stink." Hayner scowled up at him and put a finger to his lips. "Shh, she's getting to my school."

Seifer grunted and snatched up his blanket roughly. "Well you're getting your funk on my stuff," he growled as he lumbered back toward his room. Hayner squawked indignantly as he was wrenched from his cocoon of warmth, but didn't budge from his spot on the carpet.

As soon as they had woken up that morning, Seifer had returned to his normal grumpy self, picking on Hayner and being generally unpleasant. He showed no sign of the sensitive and gentle Seifer that Hayner had seen the night before and at the beach. The younger boy made a face at the retreating back of his boyfriend but smiled softly as he turned back to the television screen. He didn't mind the teasing, it showed that Seifer still felt comfortable around him and quite frankly it made him feel the same way. He didn't want him and Seifer to suddenly become a mushy love fest; it'd be way too weird.

His attentions returned to the lady as her syrupy sweet voice trilled down the list of closed schools. "…Twilight Town High School…" Hayner jumped up in the air happily and did a victory spin. "Yes! No school!" Seifer returned from his room to find Hayner wiggling about in front of his television. "Should I call the doctor?" he said raising an eyebrow and grinning. Hayner jumped over to him and punched his arm. "Shut up. For your information they closed the school! I get to stay home with you!" His excited smile quickly faded into a bashful grimace. "Um…That was a bit lame…"

Seifer chuckled and rustled the boy's cowlicks. "Nah. It's nothin' new for you." He grinned sharkishly and started off toward the kitchen. "Hungry?"

Hayner followed him frowning. "Yes, but I don't want eggs and toast again."

Seifer scowled. "So what do you want?"

Hayner ran up in front of him. "Let me cook breakfast today!" he said, his brown eyes shining brightly.

"I dunno…"

"Aw come on I want to!"

Seifer stared at the pleading teen and furrowed his brows in thought. Did he really want to Hayner free range of his kitchen? What's the worst that could happen? Vivid images of his apartment on fire, smoke billowing from the windows as they ran for their lives down the fire escape, caused Seifer to shudder. "Uh I don't think…"

Hayner seemed to deflate with disappointment. Seifer sighed, defeated by the boy's pathetic display. "Alright damn, if it means that much to you, just don't set anything on fire."

Hayner scowled. "I'm not gonna set stuff on fire!"

~.~

A few hours later Hayner and Seifer were walking down the streets of down town, Hayner still smelling of charred waffles. Seifer sighed. "I can't believe you put my electric waffle iron in the sink…" Hayner threw up his hands in exasperation. "For the fifth time, I panicked! The thing was shooting sparks!"

"I told you it had a short in it. It was old and fragile."

"Well it was a mercy killing," Hayner grumbled as he glanced sidelong at Seifer. "A long overdue mercy killing."

Seifer sighed with distaste. "We've only been a couple for one night and already you've started drowning my appliances and broken three of my plates."

Hayner hung his head in a guilty distemper. "I said I was sorry…"

Seifer glanced over at him and smiled softly. "Come here Chicken-Wuss," he growled gently and pulled him closer by his waist. Hayner squeaked embarrassedly, glancing around the street nervously. "W-Wha?"

Seifer covered the younger's surprised mouth with his warm lips, the heat of his body causing Hayner to shiver in the December air. The smaller boy's body was tense with nerves, uncomfortable with the public display, but when his expected reprimanding never came he relaxed into Seifer's embrace.

They pushed closer together in the frigid air, snow falling steadily and melting on their heated red cheeks. Both of their breath clouded in puffs as they caressed lips in gentle sweet kisses and panted softly, the cold air combated by the heat of their counterpart.

Hayner's closed eyes snapped open as a familiar voice broke the spell of the kiss.

"Hayner?!"

Hayner gulped down a few embarrassed breaths and jerked out of Seifer's arms. "Oh um, H-hey Pence…" he stammered rubbing at the back of his head and trying not to make eye contact. "W-what are you guys doing here?"

Pence seemed to forget what he was going to say, glancing from Hayner to Seifer with his mouth open in shock. "Y-you…Umm…." Olette scowled at Pence and elbowed him in the side. "Pence," she growled softly before smiling at Hayner. "Hey Hayner. We were just going down town to do a bit of shopping for our parents. Wanna come with us?"

Seifer stepped in before Hayner could reply. "He's with me today," he growled as he latched onto his shoulder possessively. "Say good-bye to your friends Lamer." Hayner opened his mouth to protest but Seifer was already dragging him down the street away from Olette and Pence. "H-hey! Seifer! What the hell?!"

Seifer didn't stop until they were out of earshot and visual range. Glancing back and deciding they were far enough away, he released Hayner's sleeve with a sigh and a grin. Hayner growled and curled his lips into a scowl. "Jackass."

Seifer looked the other way and continued to walk. "Let's go get some breakfast at that diner downtown," he said casually over his shoulder. Hayner ran up next to him. "You are such a juvenile delinquent. Bullying me in public like that…." Seifer laughed and rustled his hair. "Will free food make it better?"

Hayner turned his head away. "Well it had better be free. I don't have any cash."

"Well of course. On a date the guy always buys the chick's food," Seifer sniggered as he watched Hayner's face flush red in anger. "W-what!?"

~.~

Hayner's mood was only improved after two plates of pancakes and five sausage links. Seifer watched him, a bemused smile on his face, as he shoveled down a bowl of grits like he would never eat again. "Hungry much?" he snickered as he refilled his coffee cup. Hayner aimed a kick at him under the table. "Shut up, you didn't feed me until it was lunch time. Of course I was hungry."

Seifer chuckled and drained his cup again. "So, I was thinking. We should go get some candles and junk in case the lights go out."

Hayner wiped his mouth and cocked his head to the side. "The lights go out a lot?"

"Just when it storms or snows really bad. The electric wiring in my place sucks. You're not scared of the dark are you?"

Hayner jutted out his chin defiantly. "No! Only little kids are scared of the dark!"

Seifer smirked at the childish reaction. "Uh-huh...Let's go pay the bill."

~.~

Seifer and Hayner hadn't been home from the store for more than a few hours when, like a bad batch of karma, the lights went out with a static sounding pop. Hayner yelped in surprise and jumped up off the couch. "S-Seifer?" he called out tentatively into the inky back silence. There was a shuffling bump to Hayner's right, followed by an animalistic howl of pain from Seifer. "Seifer?" Hayner called out again, trying to keep the amusement out of his tone. Seifer growled in reply and continued to stumble towards the kitchen. "Help me find the matches."

They quickly set up and lit several candle sticks around the living room, filling the space with a warm flickering glow. Hayner sat down on the couch again and drew his knees up to his chest. "So now what?"

Seifer sat next to him with a sigh. "Now we kill time till the lights come back on."

"How long does that usually take?"

"Mm, could be a while," Seifer sighed and laid his head back on the couch. "Maybe not till tomorrow."

Hayner shivered and snuggled closer to Seifer. "…It's cold suddenly."

Seifer chuckled and put his arms around the smaller blonde. "That's because the heat shut off doofus." Hayner made a small complaining whimper and pressed against Seifer's chest, blushing fiercely. "Well, warm me up then."

Seifer grinned and leaned close to his face. "Are you sure you want to give me that opportunity?" he whispered hotly in the boy's ear. Hayner gasped and shivered. "S-sure…but my clothes stay on." He stared into Seifer's eyes determinedly. "Ok?" Seifer growled softly, tired of talk and agreements. He closed the gap between Hayner's lips and his own, negating them into a fierce kiss.

Hayner's blush deepened with Seifer's actions. His new lover was so forceful and dominant, but at the same time he had the ability to be gentle and sweet. He felt like Seifer was toying with him, melting him down and stirring him up into a flurry of emotion and sensation. His heart beat faster with every caress of Seifer's mouth. Each time Seifer moved his hands through his tangled mess of hair the boy couldn't help but let out a needy groan. Hayner let himself be taken over, opening his mouth to Seifer's beckoning tongue and letting the older teen's breath fill him with warmth.

Seifer grinned into Hayner's mouth. The younger teen was so inexperienced, letting Seifer do most of the work without realizing it, he found it strangely attractive. He ran his hands over Hayner's still clothed torso, massaging the boy's pert nipples with his thumbs and causing him to squeak in surprise. "D-don't touch those!" Hayner yelped pulling away and staring accusingly at Seifer. "Look, you made them all hard and junk…"

Seifer chuckled without remorse. "It just means you're hot for me Lamer," he purred with a sly grin. Hayner scowled and scooted closer to Seifer again. 'Let's see how you like being teased…' he thought as he ran his warm hands up Seifer's shirt and over his stomach. Seifer's flesh twitched with the touch. "That tickles a bit…" He grumbled grabbing Hayner's wrist gently. Hayner smiled softly. "I never noticed it until now but, your stomach is covered in soft little hairs right here," he giggled.

Seifer smirked. "That's because I'm a man, unlike somebody."

Hayner scowled. "Oh yeah, real men cuddle and make out with their boyfriends by candle light."

Seifer smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Hayner's lips. Hayner turned his face away with a huff and Seifer met his cheek instead. Refusing to be shut out, Seifer continued to trail soft little kisses up and down Hayner's jaw line and down to the crook of his neck. 'The skin is sensitive here…soft and tender, I could make him scream if I really wanted to,' Seifer thought eyeing the white flesh of Hayner's neck. He ran his lips over the twitching flesh gently, causing Hayner to moan softly and lean closer. "That feels good…"

Seifer nibbled at the flushing skin and lapped at it with the end of his tongue. "You taste sweet Hayner…Like ice-cream."

Hayner giggled a bit more girlishly than he had intended and turned to stare into Seifer's sparking blue eyes. All the candle's flames were reflected in those two deep blue orbs. Hayner's heart skipped a beat and he raised a hand to gently caress Seifer's face. The older boy closed his eyes in pure bliss as Hayner ran his soft finger tips over his scar, down the other side of his cheek, and over his mouth.

Hayner gulped and leaned in to kiss Seifer. "Keep your eyes closed," he whispered softly, centimeter's from his mouth. Seifer shuddered inwardly as the smaller set of lips bushed softly against his own. Hayner's kisses were soft and feathery, like he was afraid of messing up. Seifer reached up and gently guided Hayner into pressing harder, pressing on the back of the boy's skull. "You don't have to worry," he chuckled as Hayner opened his eyes and pulled away. "I know you haven't done this very much."

Hayner glanced at the floor guiltily. "Is it really that obvious?"

Seifer grinned softly. "Kinda."

Hayner growled and scowled. "Well you don't have to be so blunt about it."

Seifer chuckled quietly. "It's cute. I'm glad I'm your first."

Hayner glanced up at him. "Well you said the lights might be off for a while…Want to let me practice?"

Seifer grinned and blew out the candles. "Hell yeah."


	5. Chapter 5 Love or lust?

The days spent at Seifer's apartment turned into weeks spent at Seifer's apartment. Hayner soon fell into a daily routine: Get up, fight with Seifer, eat, go to school, come home, fight with Seifer, eat, take a bath, fight with Seifer, got to bed. He was really starting to enjoy living with his new lover. The daily consistency was doing him a lot of good. He didn't have to worry about whether Seifer would be at home or not when he got there, he was always there. It was really making him feel safe and helping him get a bit more structured, and his friends started to take notice.

"So you're living with him now?" Pence questioned over the trio's afterschool snack.

Hayner nodded happily. "Yeah, you'd think it would be a total pain but…" he blushed and smiled bashfully into his drink. "Seifer's not really a bad as he seems."

Olette giggled and elbowed Pence, who was looking ready to barf. "Really?"

Pence scowled. "I don't buy it. Seifer and his gang have been harassing us for years…"

Hayner snapped back to attention. "No really! He's got this whole other complicated side to him! He's just acting rough most of the time! He's really sweet and caring and, and, and Amazing!"

Pence leaned back into his seat. "Hayner…People are staring…." He groaned.

Hayner glanced around. "Ahem…."

Olette chuckled and poked Hayner in the shoulder. "You've got it bad…"

Hayner stared at her dumbly. "What?"

She nodded and smiled softly. "Girls intuition."

Hayner scowled. "Oh no, No way! I am not in love Olette!"

She shrugged and leaned closer to Pence. "Then what else do you call it?"

~.~

When Seifer came home Hayner came out or the bedroom. "You're home early," Seifer commented as he set down his work bag. "Something happen with the other brats?"

Hayner shook his head 'no' and embraced Seifer tightly. "I just missed you."

Seifer looked puzzled, but returned the hug. "What?"

Hayner just shook his head again. "Don't over think it into something weird. I just wanted to see you ok?" He nuzzled into Seifer's chest and inhaled his smell. "….Olette thinks I'm in love with you…"

Seifer's body stiffed for a split second. "In love with me?"

Hayner looked up at him, his brown eyes earnest and questioning. "Do you think we're in love? I mean I know we like each other, and want each other, but are we…in love?"

Seifer's brow furrowed thoughtfully. "….I dunno."

Truthfully, Seifer had never really thought about being in love with Hayner. He liked him a lot, and he had wanted to be with him for what seemed like a lifetime, but did he really feel enough to call it love? Where does that line really fall, in-between like and love? How much difference was there in-between want and need?

Hayner stared up at Seifer's face. The serious expression the older teen wore made him seem like he had been asked to figure out the meaning of life in five minutes. "Seifer?"

Seifer snapped back into reality. "Yeah?"

Hayner hesitated for a moment, seeming to be arranging what he wanted to say. "I'm not sure if I fully understand what love is meant to be…But…If it's feeling like without that one person, you're not gonna be able to make it…Then if that's what love is kinda like. I love you Seifer."

Seifer felt as if the floor had fallen out from under him. Hayner had said it. He had said those binding words that could mean so much if taken as they were meant to be taken. "Hayner…You can't just throw words like 'love' around like that….."Seifer started to say, his stern tone making Hayner's gaze tip to the floor. "…..But, If love is what you said it is. Then I can't live without you either."

~.~

"YOU WHAT?!"

Hayner scowled and rubbed at his ear. "Geeze Pence, yell a bit louder, people in town can still hear."

Olette frowned at her panicking boyfriend. "Yeah Pence it's not that big a deal."

Pence grimaced. "Not a bit deal? Olette, our best friend just told Seifer that he loved him and that's not a big deal? That's almost like proposing to him!"

Olette waved a disconcerting hand. "I think it's sweet. Besides, he said it back didn't he?"

Hayner squinted an eye. "Well…sort of…yeah basically."

Pence groaned and turned away. "Well that's just great. Basically…….."

Olette just giggled. "Oh, this is so romantic, just like one of my graphic novels!"

~.~

When Hayner got home Seifer had already ordered pizza for dinner. "Ugh…Is that onions?" he asked wrinkling up his nose over the pizza box. Seifer nodded. "Yup."

"But I hate onions, I told you that."

Seifer grinned devilishly. "I know, I just wanted to watch you have to pick them off."

Hayner scowled and flung a slice of the afflicted pizza at Seifer, hitting him in the face. Hayner burst into laughter as Seifer growled and peeled off the cheese stuck to his face. "Oh you're gonna get it now." Seifer growled, causing all laughter to stop.

Hayner took off running, Seifer in hot pursuit. He vaulted over the couch but Seifer caught him by the foot sending him topping onto the cushions. Hayner moved to get up but Seifer quickly straddled him. Chests heaving slightly, they stared at each other with almost ferial expressions. "Don't. Hit. Me. In the face." Seifer finally growled, jabbing Hayner in the forehead with each word.

Hayner tried not to smile. "Aw I was just trying to make you pretty Seif. Tomato sauce is such a good color on you."

Seifer's mouth twitched as he tried to stay angry. "….Shut up," he finally growled, and kissed Hayner's mouth roughly. Hayner smiled softly. Seifer could try and be tough all he wanted but Hayner was starting to understand him. He was starting to see underneath the layers of armor that Seifer wore to keep people out.

He was starting to know his mind but now his body wanted to know more about the physical. Seifer was a bit surprised when Hayner began to try and control the kiss, but he relinquished control. The younger ran his hands through Seifer's short hair, fingers scraping the scalp, and making him moan slightly. The smaller blonde looped his legs around the elder's waist grinding their groins together and causing electrical friction.

Seifer let out a low animalistic growl and pulled Hayner's shirt up over his head. "You better not be teasing me Lamer…"

Hayner didn't reply, he just bucked up into Seifer's hips again. The larger teen groaned slightly and began to attack the flesh around Hayner's neck and collar bones. Suckling the tender flesh until it turned an angry red. Hayner moaned and mewled under Seifer's viscous treatment, grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

He discovered he rather liked the rough treatment, it excited him. His arousal was growing by the moment and he could feel Seifer in the same plight. "S-seifer..Nnn," he whimpered and reached for his pants button. Seifer's gaze followed Hayner's hands and he made quick work of stripping the smaller blond out of his clothes.

Hayner rolled off the couch onto the floor and Seifer followed, after shedding his clothing. "What do you want me to do to you?" Seifer panted, leaning over Hayner's arched spine to whisper in his ear. Hayner blushed deeply. "Everything you've wanted to do…" he murmured.

Seifer's reply was to come around and sit in front of Hayner. "Pay me back for the job I gave you."

Hayner looked unsure. "I don't know how to-"

Seifer cupped the back of Hayner's head and pulled him toward his crotch. "Just open up."

Hayner opened his mouth as wide as he could and swallowed as much of Seifer's seven inches as he could. Seifer's eyes snapped shut. "Ugh….Yeah, just like that…" Hayner slid his tongue around the swollen length and scraped his top teeth over the head gently. "Mmn, watch those teeth Lamer…." Hayner hummed out a 'hmnn' in reply, causing Seifer to shudder. Hayner took the cue and began to hum softly around the length, rocking it in and out of his hot mouth.

Seifer looked ready to lose his mind as Hayner gave him just enough to keep him hanging right on the edge. "Ok, Ok…That's ughn…that's good…" Hayner released his lover with a slurping sound. "Now," the blond panted. "I've been a good boy haven't I? I can have some attention now right?"

Seifer grinned. "Oh yeah, I'll give you attention…"

Hayner got back on his knees and Seifer started to prepare, the smaller teen's expectantly twitching opening. He coated it with the boy's own pre cum and positioned himself for entry.

Just as Seifer entered Hayner, and the boy let out a lust filled scream, there came a timid knock at the door. Seifer cursed and moved to draw out. Hayner gripped the older boy's bicep. "Where are you going?"

"The door, didn't you hear it?"

"Just ignore it,"

The knocking continued a little louder now. "Hayner honey? It's mommy."


	6. Ending tears and blue bottles

Hayner felt like his life was falling apart all at once. His mother was yelling, Seifer was yelling, and he was just sitting on the couch with tear stains in his eyes. He pulled the black blanket tighter around his shoulders and shivered in sadness. Life was a cruel thing. Just as it started to get good again, it all collapsed.

"How dare you Seifer! He is just a child!" his mother screamed looking ready to cry and fight at the same time.

Seifer made a 'tsk' sound and held up a finger. "He's seventeen, almost legal! And he's only two years younger than me."

Hayner's mother curled her lips into a snarl. "I'm calling the police. That is my baby! You had no right to do that to him!"

"Do what to him? Make him happy? Be reliable? If anyone should call the police it should be me for your neglect!" Seifer growled, getting close to her face.

Tears sparkled in the corners of the woman's eyes. "Neglect? Is that so? You think I neglect my only child!"

Seifer's face twisted into a hateful snarl. "I don't just think so, I know so. You go away for weeks out of town. You hardly ever make sure he's taken care of. Hell you probably would have just waltzed in like nothing was wrong, and took him home, just to do it again next week."

She looked ready to say more but just reached for Hayner's arm instead. "We are going home," she said in a shaky but determined voice.

Hayner shook his head 'no' and stood up. "I don't want to go home with you. I live here now." He moved to stand next to Seifer.

Hayner's mother's mouth opened and closed a few times. "W-what? Baby, Hayner honey…You have to go home with mommy. To our home!"

Hayner just shook his head again. "No."

Hayner's mother let out a heartbroken sob. "Look what you did to him! You did this to him! I'm calling the cops!" She started to dig for her cell phone with a sort of determined franticness.

Seifer put his arm gently around Hayner's shoulders and stared down at him. He looked so small, so fragile. His hair was still mussed from their romp and his pants were a bit low slung on account of not being tied tight enough. He grit his teeth. "You need to go."

Hayner whipped about in shock and stared into Seifer's face. "What?"

Seifer motioned to Hayner's frantic mother. "If they arrest me, I won't be much good in jail…"

Hayner stared at his lover for a few moments longer. "……What will I do?"

Seifer caressed Hayner's head in a bit of a hug. "You'll be ok. Two years isn't so long."

Hayner sniffled and nodded, nuzzling into Seifer's warm chest. "I love you."

Seifer felt like all his emotional capabilities drained out of his body as he watched his young lover be lead out and down the stairs. He didn't close his front door until they were long out of sight, slamming it so hard it rocked on its hinges.

He gripped his hands into fists and slammed them into the wall, skinning a knuckle in the process. "She won't let him ever see me again…I can be sure of that…" He whispered to himself.

~.~

Hayner felt cold and dead inside. He ran up the stairs to his room without another word to his mother. He closed his door and slid down it to the floor, burying his head in his arms and sobbing quietly. "I hate you Mom…" he whimpered softly.

~.~

A few days passed before Seifer heard the news. Fuu and Rai had come up to his apartment, looking grim and sad. Seifer stared at the pair with a worried gaze.

"What happened? You two look like somebody just shot your puppy," he asked letting them in.

Rai looked to Fuu, who just nodded her head.

"We went up to Hayner's house. Just to see why we hadn't seen him around town Y'know?" Rai started off.

Fuu nodded and took Seifer's hand. "They moved." She said looking sympathetic.

Seifer's face shifted from worry to disbelief. "They moved? What do you mean they moved?"

Rai nodded and looked away. "We took a look around, looked in the windows and asked the neighbors and they said they left the morning after the incident Y'know?"

"Everything's gone…." Fuu whispered.

Seifer clenched his fists. "That bitch…she made sure I would never see him again."

Rai touched his friend's shoulder. "Seifer what happened that night? Nobody but you was there and all you've told us was that there was an incident. We are your friends Y'know?"

Fuu nodded. "Please tell."

Seifer sighed and closed his eyes. "That night, me and Hayner were going to get intimate. He was finally ready for me…..We got started and his mother showed up. She heard us doing it and freaked out, demanding to be let in. So we put on some pants and I let her in. She starts going all crazy, wanting to know what the hell I was doing to her son. We got into an argument and she threatened to call the cops. So….Hayner went home with her…That's the last I saw of him…and now…I won't ever see him again."

Rai and Fuu looked at a loss for words. After all, what could be said? Fuu gripped Seifer's hand tighter and stared into his eyes. "Will you be ok?"

Seifer forced his signature cocky grin. "Sure thing."

~.~

Days passed into weeks, and weeks passed into months. Two and a half years passed before Seifer got over his heart break. He went back to being a bully and eventually moved on to look for a career. He melded into the mundane everyday existence of a bachelor. Nobody interested him romantically. Not after what he had had before.

After yet another day of mulling through work, Seifer walked up the stairs to his apartment. It wasn't that he hadn't been able to afford a better apartment; he just didn't want to leave. There were too many precious memories in this place. He mused silently to himself as he reached the last few steps, fishing in his pockets for the keys.

As he reached his door he stopped. There on the mat, was a large brown box. He reached down and picked it up. 'Kinda heavy…no label…weird....' Taking it inside and setting it on the table, he cut the tape that was holding it shut.

Inside the box, nestled in a bed of straw was a large, blue, glass bottle. Seifer's eyes grew wide as old memories flooded back to him. It couldn't be, could it? He took the bottle gently in his hands and started to try to pry out the cork with his hands.

"You're gonna need a cork screw for that,"

Seifer snapped to the source of the voice, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the man in his doorway. "H-hayner?"

Hayner grinned widely. "You big dumb ass."

~.~

Seifer had only given Hayner enough time to greet him before attacking Hayner's mouth with a frantic passionate kiss. Hayner laughed to himself and tried to talk between their lips. "I found out…You stayed in the…Same apartment…from Fuu…Can't believe…you stayed in this dump…"

Seifer pulled away for a split second. "Shut up and kiss me," he growled before smashing his lips back into Hayner's. The younger quickly complied, moaning softly and twining his hands in Seifer's hair. "I missed you…" he gasped.

Seifer grunted and started to guide them back to his bedroom. "Damn you've gotten tall…"

"That's not the only place I've grown…"

"Shut up chicken-wuss…"

"Hell, I've even missed that…"

They collided into the bed, half undressed from the trip to the bed, and tangled in the sheets. Hayner separated their lips to look into Seifer's face. Chocolate brown eyes connected with piercing blue, in a love filled gaze. "Will you take me back?" he whispered softly.

Seifer smirked and straddled him. "Baby I never let you go."


	7. Epilogue last night in the apartment

Seifer signed the last line of the last of the housing forms with a sigh of relief.

"There, that's the last of them."

The realistic agent took the papers and skimmed over them with a smile. "Congratulations, the house is yours."

Seifer shook her hand and made his way out of the office. His pace quickened to almost a jog as he headed the trolley station.

After two months of living in the cramped apartment, Hayner had suggested they start looking for a house together. After two weeks of settling loans and signing papers they had finally bought a house that suited both of their tastes and needs.

Seifer caught the next trolley to cross town and sat down next to the door, eager to be home. As he sat on the hard wooden seat, fingers tapping from nervous habit, his cell phone broke out into a peal of bubbly, girly music. Seifer jumped and swatted his pocket, desperately fumbling to stop the cell's serenade of the trolley full of his neighbors. He pulled it out and quickly flipped it open growling.

"Why did you change my ring tone?"

Hayner's boyish laughter erupted from the phone's speaker. "Just because I wanted to."

Seifer sighed in annoyance and tried to stop his mouth from twitching into a smile.

"Well I hope you're done packing up."

Hayner let out a happy gasp. "It's settled? We got the house, Really?"

Seifer chuckled. "Sure is. It's all ours. We can move in tomorrow."

Hayner let out a triumphant cry. "YES! Badass! I love you!"

Seifer held the cell out away from his ear as Hayner's happy prattle continued.

"You done now?"

There was no reply but the sound of a pants zipper.

"Hayner?"

There was a soft, wet sound and Hayner let out a breathy sigh. "Let's celebrate, how fast can you get home?"

Seifer's eyes grew wide. "Seven minutes tops."

More soft, wet, lewd sounds came from his phone speaker, causing Seifer's cheeks to flush.

"Know what that sound is?" Hayner panted breathily.

Seifer swallowed hard and grinned. "What?"

"Me, preparing myself for any big hard presents you bring home for me."

Seifer chuckled and licked his lips. "See you in five."

~.~

Seifer bolted up the stairs to his apartment, fumbling with his keys before jamming them in the lock. He came in and locked the bolt behind him.

"I'm home," he called down the small hallway.

"Hurry up then!" Came the muffled sounding reply.

Seifer crossed the living room in six quick strides. He pulled open the door to the bedroom and hurried in. Hayner was sprawled out on their bed, clothes tossed aside, a large blue, glass bottle in one hand, and the other brushing over his, now wet with lube, genitals. When Seifer came in a big grin spread over his lovers face. "Hey there."

Seifer cocked an eyebrow at the bottle and smirked. "Are you drunk?"

"Not yet, but I will be," Hayner said with a giggle as he took a big swig from the bottle. Seifer began to remove his clothes as he stepped toward the bed.

"Oh but you're too young to drink," he teased, taking the bottle from Hayner's hand and taking a drink.

Hayner punched him playfully in the chest. "Shut up, you're only twenty."

Seifer grinned and handed the bottle back. "Scoot over. I need to take off my shoes."

Hayner sat up and draped himself over Seifer as his lover sat to remove his cumbersome boots. "It tastes the same you know."

Seifer looked up from removing his last sock. "What?"

Hayner offered him the bottle and smiled crookedly. "The drink, it tastes the same as it did that first night."

Seifer gently took the bottle and, after taking one last drink, set it aside. "Do you taste the same as you did that first night?" Seifer whispered, leaning back to capture his lover's soft lips with his own.

Hayner groaned with need into Seifer's mouth. Seifer gladly complied, twisting around to crawl on top of Hayner. The sight of Hayner under him, exposed and flushed, caused Seifer's member to quickly engorge and stand at attention.

"Oh Seif, please…more…" Hayner slurred, tipsy with liquor and desire.

Seifer traced velvety kisses and sharp nibbles all down Hayner's shoulder and up his neck. He roughly trailed his tongue up his jaw line and bit his lower lip, demanding a reaction and entrance. Hayner gasped and Seifer plunged his tongue down into his sweet tasting mouth. Their tongues battled and twisted in a passionate dance for dominance over the kiss.

Hayner moaned softly and reached between their bodies. Supporting himself on one elbow, he reached down low and began teasing his own sweetly aching hole.

"Ah…Mm…"

Seifer stopped kissing him and leaned back just enough to watch. His face flushed beet red with arousal as Hayner slid two fingers, then another into the light pink opening.

"Mm…N-not enough…" he panted, opening his brown eyes to stare at Seifer with a lust veiled gaze. Seifer quickly moved to help Hayner's problem, sliding in one of his own digits to probe Hayner's inner walls.

He moved in time with the pace Hayner had set, stroking the velvety walls with rough pets. Eventually Hayner couldn't take the stimulation and pulled his hand away to grip the sheets. "Ah…Seifer…Now…P-put it in me now!" He moaned with eyes squeezed shut. Seifer chuckled, his voice a lusty rasp. "If you insist."

He grabbed the bottle from the side table and drained the last bit out. Hayner's eyes popped open as something hard but cold pushed into him. "W-wha?"

Seifer chuckled again. "You should see your face lamer."

Hayner scowled. "V-very funny…" he growled, reaching for the bottle.

Seifer slapped his hand away. "Nuh-uh, behave," he said with a smirk, shoving more of the bottle's long neck into Hayner.

"Guh! Uhn…" Hayner's hands gripped at Seifer's hands and his hips bucked up. Seifer grinned and pushed it just a bit more, causing the younger to gasp and arch. "R-right there…"

Seifer worked his makeshift dildo in and out of Hayner watching him moan and squirm. "Mm, you're making me hot just watching you Hayner…"

Hayner opened his eyes and licked his lips seductively. "You better…Ah!.... Get in me now…Oh….Or I'll come…uhn…just from…ha….this stupid b-bottle."

Seifer took the hint and tossed the bottle to the floor. He positioned himself and slipped inside in one fluid motion. The searing heat of Hayner's insides made him hiss in pleasure, while biting his lower lip.

Hayner put his leg up over Seifer's shoulder, allowing his lover to have a better angle. Seifer wasted no time. Bracing against the head board of the bed he thrust into Hayner at a sporadic pace. Hayner's small moans and breathy pants quickly escalated into full out groans and screams of passion. Seifer grinned. "You're going to make the neighbors call the land lady again…"

Hayner buried his hands into Seifer's short cropped blonde hair and bucked his hips against Seifer's thrusts. "I…D-don't care! F-fuck me harder!"

Seifer did as he was told; pulling almost all the way out and then thrusting back in as hard as he could. Hayner moaned loudly and squirmed under him as white lights flashed behind his eyelids. "Seifer I-I…"

Seifer nodded. "G-go on, I'm close…" he panted grabbing Hayner's cock and pumping it with his motions.

Hayner spilled his release with a breathy scream and Seifer came soon after. They both soon fell asleep; Seifer still nestled deep within his lover and Hayner's hands still loosely gripping Seifer's hair.

~.~

They had just unloaded the last of the boxes from the truck and into their new house. Hayner turned to Seifer and grinned. "So since I packed, that means you unpack right?"

Seifer scowled at him. "Not a chance. You're the house wife, you unpack."

Hayner growled and tackled him to the floor. They wrestled for a moment until Seifer pinned the smaller to the carpet. A wrist in each hand he smiled and kissed him. Hayner chuckled and tried to push him off. "Are you still drunk? The movers are still in here." Seifer grinned. "Let 'em watch."


End file.
